Serena's Dilemma
by StillWinter
Summary: Serena Tsukino, the girl who saved the universe more than once is suffering through the consequences of being a heroine and a soon to be princess and future queen. As the blood moon approaches a new enemy arises. Can she handle the stresses of being a normal girl and knowing what her destiny holds?
1. Chapter 1

Serena's Dilemma

 **Summary: Serena Tsukino, the girl who saved the universe more than once is suffering through the consequences of being a heroine and a soon to be princess and future queen.**

Chapter one: That's what they told me

Serena Tsukino the girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes was sitting in her class room after school. She had received a detention from her English teacher after failing to complete a weeks worth of home work assignments. She pit on the tip of her pencil, she wasn't allowed to tap it against her desk, their were other students besides her here. She couldn't talk even during the break and it was driving her nuts. This is what she gets for saving the world, detention, but than again no ones knows that's she is Sailor moon the champion of love and justice. She couldn't say her identity people would just laugh at her like her papa did once even though it was true. The teacher had returned from the teacher's lounge and placed her cup of coffee on the desk. Serena felt the teacher's eyes glaring at her almost as if she was tipping her glasses down and staring at her or the rest of the students, but it felt more directed at her. "Serena, can I have a moment of your time before the session is over?" The teacher asked. She didn't even have to ask her she would have to either way. Serena nodded. The session was over and the other students said their good byes and Serena was left on her own. " Ms. Tsukino, I'm worried about you, and you're grades they have been slipping at a rapid pace." She said. " I'm... I know..." " Have things been all right at home? There are times when you fall asleep during class and sometimes you slack off more than usual." " Y-yes, everything is fine!" She raised her hands up in defense. " I see, but it doesn't see to be the case. Ms. Tsukino, please focus more in studies and don't zone off to often or else I will have no choice, BUT to call your parents." Serena gasped in response anything but that! " Yes, I understand." She told her. " No Serena, I want you to promise me. How do you expect to get into a good college with a low score?" "I-I... I promise. I promise" The teacher nodded and dismissed her.

Serena had made her way home instead of going to the arcade or other fun things that she'd normally do. She was grounded after all. She wasn't going to lie all of this was starting to stress her out. Her teachers being on her back, her friends, and her family. Even Luna was down her back with a lot of things that she has been doing well. She hasn't been fighting well, she hasn't been focusing on her studies. What was she supposed to do? Bend over back wards and act like every ones slave. She didn't ask to be born. Or in this case reincarnated from her previous life. She went to her room after checking in with her mother and let her know of her days activities and sat down on her bed and flopped on her back and stared at the ceiling. " Serena?" She sighed, she knew it was Luna. " Yes?" " How did detention go?" How she asked that was condescending to her. " Fine..." She flopped on her side. " You know, if you focused on studying more than reading comic books than this wouldn't be an issue." Luna's snarky side was coming out. " Ugh, just leave me alone about this I'm tired." She ignored Luna and fell asleep.

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep a bad omen had over taken her positive dreams and turned them into something dark and gruesome. She was surrounded by old Greek structures, structures that had crumbled around her and the scent of blood was strong even in her dream. She was there in the middle of a fight, but this time it was different. She was alone, no one to protect her, not even mamoru. She was covered in blood and she wasn't sure if it was hers or her friends she didn't want to over think this. She grabbed her sword, the one that was bestode onto Venus and now it was in her hands. The sword shook and she knew she was afraid. She was afraid of this dark creature she was battling by herself and she felt her self weaken at the mere sight of this being. The creature roared and struck towards her. She held her sword as triumphantly as she could. The creature shrieked and before Serena could even think she had woken up from her nightmare. She shook in her bed and as she looked out her window it was midnight. Serena hugged herself as the memories kept coming back to her. She usually can't remember her dreams even if they were good or bad, but ever since the blood moon's vast approach she could feel it and she could remember it. It was more than lucid dreaming, it was more than just a vivid dream. It was like she was seeing a different her from another time line and feeling that warriors weakness over come her. Luna had woken up when she noticed Serena had moved and saw the difference in her. " Serena?" She asked. " Yes?" " Are you all right? It's been a long time since you've woken up from a dream." Luna hadn't meant to be sarcastic sounding, it was almost like a second nature to chastise serena every chance she got. Serena knew luna hadn't meant it. " I'm not sure... " " Would you like to talk about it?" " M-maybe with the others, were supposed to have a study session on Saturday and it'd be better to see what rei thinks about this." She had just hoped that Rei would go easy on her when she learns about her after school detentions and being grounded.

 **Hello everyone I'm back! I've recently got into writing again and things have settled down since I made my last updates on my profile. I've decided to write another fanfiction instead of hesitating and try and work on my writing. ^^ I just wanted to say that I will be writing for fandoms I'm apart of. :D I'm sorry if my absence has worried anyone, but here I am once again with a story that I plain on pushing myself through and finishing. Not sure on how many chapters though. ^^;**


	2. the blood moon

Serena had woken up at the sound of her Alarm blaring and making her jump out of her skin. She rushed in getting dressed and was about to make her way out of the house until her mother had caught her. " Serena, where are you going." She asked her eyes glaring deeply at her daughter. " Mom, I have a study session with my friends, honest." She pleaded and giving her mother the puppy dog eyes. Though she knew her mother better than that. Her mother stared at her with intensity and making sure she wasn't lying to her self. " All right, but be sure to be home before dark." She said sternly. She knew her mother meant well, but that cut so much of her time. Her cell phone had gone off as she made her way to the temple and she knew it was Rei. She had ignored it. She knocked on the house door and waited for someone to let her in. It was her grandfather and she placed her shoes off in the corner and put on her slippers as she made her way to rei's room. " I'm sorry I'm late. My mother wanted to talk to me before I left." It wasn't a lie. " Why did she want to talk to you?" Rei had asked with venom in her voice. Here it comes. " I... I had gotten grounded." "Grounded? Serena your 17 you shouldn't be getting grounded by your parents and what did you get grounded for?" " My grades.." She was hesitant, but she wasn't a liar. " Serena, we've talked about this." Rei shook with anger. " R-rei, I understand, I promised the teacher that I was going to work harder." Serena shook. " Some how I don't believe you.. I will just have to wait and see." She calmed her self down and went to grab a glass of water. " Serena, you really should be focusing on your academics." " I know ami..." " I don't know if you realize how important it is." She handed her notebook to serena so she could copy the missed notes. " T-thank you ami." Minako looked at Serena as she saw her face get gloomier. " Serena?" " Yeah mina?" " You sure you're all right?" " N-no... I did want to discus something with rei though and with you guys." " What did you want to discuss?" Rei had asked as she entered her room. " Well, it's about a dream I had. " She said as she folded her arms. " You see, I've been having strange nightmares lately. About fighting creatures, sure we have done that plenty of times, but these creatures were different. Their shrieking, the abilities, the dream felt so real I could almost feel the ground I was standing on. The strangest part? It looked like something that happened in the past, but with futuristic buildings. It was so strange I can't even grasp my mind around it." " I've had the same dream to, Serena." Rei admitted. " Is this why you have been acting so strange?" Serena nodded. " I'm sorry we've been jumping to conclusions, it wasn't right of us and we apologize." The group nodded. Serena smiled, if she knew it was going to be this easy she would have explained the dream ages ago. She was just worried about what they would have had said in her anxiety. " Why don't we continue studying and than end the session early?" Serena beamed she loved that idea.

The study session had gone on for an hour before Serena had complained that it had gone on for to long. The group sighed, at least she was still her usual self. Rei had decided to end the group and walked her friends to the temple door and made sure they were ok. Before the group could leave the two had heard a screeching noise. Causing Rei's crows to scattered from the temple and into a safer hiding spot. The group had huddled around in a circle formation and out of the corner of their eye a lion like creature had jumped from the bushes. Causing the group to do their quick transformation. Venus was the first one to attack. " Venus love me chain!" She cried as her attack appeared and caused the lion like creature to fall backwards. The lion had healed it's self and with saliva on the edge of it's mouth and charged at Venus. Jupiter jumped in using her strength and picking up the lion and tossing it on the ground giving mercury a moment to use her attack. " Mercury bubbles blast!" She cried and a tower of water had shot at the creature. " Mercury, call out you're mist attack! Jupiter and Rei join together and use a combination attack!" Sailor moon cried. "Mars snake fire!" "Flower Hurricane!" Jupiter's attack and combined with mars' attack causing her snake fire attack to directly hit the creature rendering it unconscious. Sailor moon jumped in and pulled out her moon stick. " Moon healing escalation!" She cried and her attack caused the creature to turned to dust and disappear. "How on earth are they back? I thought we had destroyed chaos..." Serena cried as she clutched her moon rod to her chest. " It's possible someone brought him back. He his chaos, and chaos will always have supporters." Rei told her. " Chaos is a being... who ever brought him back they will show their self in due time like they always do and we will be their to beat them over and over again!" Jupiter cried in support and punched her first into a victorious pose. The group de transformed.

Serena had safely made her way home without further interruptions. She had apologized to her mother for coming home later than she had planned, but after the lion like creature had attack she had been on edge. She had told Luna everything that had happened during her absence. " I can't believe another enemy is back. " Luna said as she walked in circles. " I thought we had completely destroyed chaos once the temple on the moon had been restored." Luna stopped pacing and stared at the moon. " Serena, have you ever heard of the blood moon?" She asked her. She shook her head no. " The blood moon is sometimes refereed to as end times in certain religions. Scientists describe it as a natural astrological occurrence. In wiccan and paganism the moon is before the Samhain and is refereed to a shedding moon or the falling leaf moon. I''m not sure what this means for us or for the brought back kingdom, but what ever it is it can never be a good sign. Serena, I believe you have been sensing the changes and the strange occurrences. " "Yeah, I have been. I thought it was from pressure from the stresses of school at the time and that's why I had that nightmare, but now... it's something more sinister sounding. Luna, I think we should go back to the moon." Serena explained. Luna nodded in agreement. " It couldn't hurt to check on things. Make sure that nothing has happened during these times." Luna jumped onto Serena's bed and curled up in a ball. " We should check on the moon tomorrow night at the same time. Fear not, Serena, maybe this has nothing to do with any of those things i've talked about and maybe it's just another villain that we can easily beat. Let's just sleep on this and check on the moon and than we will go from their. " Serena agreed and followed suit with Luna and climbed into her comforters and gone to sleep.

The day had come and gone and before the group knew it was midnight again. Serena had talked with the group and told them they were going back to the moon to make sure things are all right. " I can't believe were going back." Minako looked up at the moon high above them. It was so bright, brighter than any time of the year. " This is why I love fall.." She sighed. " The moon is so bright and peaceful and the stars are so bright this time of year. We can see everything almost... even our own planets at time." Minako said in a dream like trance. The group agreed. " I feel like were going home." Serena said clenching her hands to her chest. " I wonder if we will meet the former queen again." She whispered. The group had clasped their hands together and formed a circle. They focused on their energy. " Sailor teleport!" The group cried in unison. The group had teleported to the reborn moon palace and had checked the outer parts of the palace before going inside. The first thing Serena noticed was the lack of wind on the moon. She placed her finger tips to her lips and was lost in thought. ' What was life like on this planet before it's destruction. Is this what it would have truly looked like now?' She was lost in thought until she bumped into rei. " Watch it meat ball head." Rei scoffed. " S-sorry." Serena thought best to apologize rather than to argue in such a holy place. " The prayer tower..." Serena admired. The prayer tower was a clear white quartz statue. Serena walked towards it, almost hypnotized by it. She placed her palm on the tower and as she stared into it a mirror vision appeared before her. A bright light had shown covering the prayer center.

When Serena had opened her eyes again, she wasn't at the moon palace, she was in the same battle field in a different fighting uniform. The outfit was greek in nature, the gold and copper armor, the metal head shield. The one thing she noticed at her uniform change was this time she was carrying a bow and arrow as a weapon, rather then the sword she had in last night's nightmare. She was stronger this time, braver, she felt a little hazy and her vision was a bit on the blurry side. A new creature had came too her in this dream, or vision, she wasn't sure any more they have been happening at random moments it was hard to count. The creature was a two headed griffin. The griffin released it's wings from it's side and charged towards her at lighting speed. Instead of running, serena stood tall amongst the being and cried " Moon healing escalation!" and the creature turned to stone, and than to bright shining dust. The sky had changed, the blood red tinted clouds dispersed and reveled an orange moon so sinister it almost scared this serena. The moon was then covered by the dark moon, the solar eclipse. An omen was looming by and a new war would break out. Would this be her becoming her future self by partaking in the blood moon war? The vision vanished and serena had found her self on the cold, marble floor of the prayer center. Luna was hovering over her, worried. " L-luna?" " Was it another vision?" The purple cat had asked. " Y-yeah, it was.." Serena sat on her knees and held her arms together and shook. " Luna, how many past lives have I lived through and how many wars do I face ahead of me?" Luna looked at her. She knew it was time to come clean with the truth.


End file.
